


Bittersweet Sugar

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, Gen, Married Life, Melancholy, Revelations, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Wanda und Harold sind seit einundzwanzig Jahren verheiratet und in ihrem Alltagstrott gefangen. Durch eine leere Packung Zucker kommt ans Licht, wie schlecht es um ihre Ehe tatsächlich steht.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bittersweet Sugar

BITTERSWEET SUGAR 

-  
-  
-

„Gibst du mir mal den Zucker?“ 

„Natürlich... Hier hast du ihn.“ 

„Vielen Dank.“ 

-*-*-*- 

Wanda und Harold sind seit einundzwanzig Jahren verheiratet. Er ist dreiundvierzig Jahre alt, sie vier Jahre jünger. Wanda hat Harold mit achtzehn geheiratet, da sie in ihm die Liebe ihres Lebens sah. 

-*-*-*- 

„Gibst du mir mal den Zucker?“ 

„Natürlich... Hier hast du ihn.“ 

„Vielen Dank.“ 

-*-*-*- 

Die beiden frühstücken jeden Morgen miteinander. Harold ist als Geschäftsmann viel unterwegs und trifft sich des Abends oft mit Kunden zum Essen. Wanda gibt sich daher mit der Vorbereitung des Frühstücks viel Mühe. Für sich selbst kocht sie selten. 

-*-*-*- 

„Gibst du mir mal den Zucker?“ 

„Natürlich... Hier hast du ihn.“ 

„Vielen Dank.“ 

-*-*-*- 

Wanda ist es oft zu kalt. Aufgewachsen ist sie im Süden, und auch die ersten Jahre ihrer Ehe hat sie gemeinsam mit Harold in ihrer Heimat verbracht. Dann hat Harold ein vielversprechendes Jobangebot erhalten und Wanda ist ihm in den Norden gefolgt. 

-*-*-*- 

„Gibst du mir mal den Zucker?“ 

„Natürlich... Hier hast du ihn.“ 

„Vielen Dank... Der ist fast leer. Kaufst du heute neuen?“ 

„Ja klar, das kann ich machen.“ 

-*-*-*- 

Sie haben keine Kinder. Wanda kann keine bekommen und Harold hat nichts für Kinder übrig. Darum adoptieren sie keins. Wanda hat sich immer ein Kind gewünscht, hat jedoch vor langer Zeit aufgehört, mit Harold darüber zu sprechen. 

-*-*-*- 

„Gibst du mir mal den Zucker?“ 

„Natürlich... Hier- Oh... Der Zucker ist leer.“ 

„Leer?! Du hast doch wohl daran gedacht, neuen zu kaufen!“ 

“Tut mir leid, das habe ich total vergessen.“ 

„Vergessen?!“ 

„Ja...“ 

„ Wanda, du bist den ganzen Tag lang hier im Haus! Du hast wirklich nicht viel zu tun, ist es da zu viel verlangt, dass du deinen wenigen Pflichten gewissenhaft nachkommst?“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte daran gedacht, die ganze Zeit. Im Laden habe ich es dann einfach vergessen.“ 

„Wanda, wenn ICH die ganze Zeit grundlegende Dinge vergessen würde, hätte ich es in meinem Beruf gewiss nicht so weit geschafft!“ 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Aber -“ 

„Kein ABER! In meinem Beruf kann selbst der kleinste Fehler schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben! Schwerwiegende! Du hast von so etwas natürlich keine Ahnung! Du vergisst ja sogar, neuen Zucker zu kaufen, OBWOHL ich dich gestern Morgen extra darauf hingewiesen habe, dass nicht mehr viel da ist!“ 

„Ich glaube, es ist noch Süßstoff da. Möchtest du etwas davon?“ 

„SÜSSSTOFF?! Wanda, du weißt doch genau, dass ich dieses Zeug hasse! Das ist nicht dasselbe wie Zucker, das ist... Dreck! So etwas kann man sich nicht in den Kaffee mischen!“ 

„Natürlich. Ich... Ich dachte bloß-“ 

„Du DACHTEST! Überlass das Denken lieber denen, die etwas davon verstehen!“ 

„Ich -“ 

„Ich muss jetzt los! Warte nicht mit dem Essen auf mich, ich habe einen wichtigen Geschäftstermin. Und denk an den Zucker!“ 

-*-*-*- 

~ Sometimes I feel I just can’t go on ~   
~ Like this, in this fool’s masquerade ~   
~ I always wanted more, more than this mummer’s farce ~   
~ This life we spend together, we live far apart ~ 

-*-*-*-

Wanda räumt alleine die Teller ab und macht alleine den Abwasch. Sie bügelt alleine die Wäsche und putzt alleine die Fenster. Alleine macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt und alleine schleppt sie die schweren Taschen zurück nach Hause. Sie geht zu Fuß und nimmt nicht den Wagen, damit die Zeit schneller vergeht. Und um nicht den ganzen Tag lang allein in dem großen, dunklen Haus zu sein. 

-*-*-*-

~ The cold takes the warmth ~  
~ The darkness takes the light ~  
~ And I, I guess, the bitter took the sweet ~

-*-*-*- 

Wanda hat Harold einst geliebt. Und sie redet sich ein, es hätte sich nichts geändert. Weil sie Angst hat, die letzten einundzwanzig Jahre vergeudet zu haben. Und ohne Harold hat sie niemanden mehr.

-*-*-*-

~ I always will remember ~  
~ Your smile, sweet like sugar ~  
~ I`ll hold you, my darling; kiss you, my darling, ~  
~ I always will remember ~  
~ Your lies, sweet like sugar ~  
~ I love you, my darling; adore you, my darling ~

~ With you the world is fine ~

-*-*-*-

“Hast du den Zucker?”

“Ja natürlich, ich habe ihn gleich gestern Mittag gekauft.“

„Und wenn du ihn heute Nacht um drei gekauft hättest, solange er nur da ist, ist mir das gleich.“

„…“

„Worauf wartest du denn?!”

„Wie bitte?”

„Gib mir den Zucker.“

„Natürlich… Hier hast du ihn.”

-*-*-*-

~ You, unlike sugar, are not sweet ~  
~ Your tongue tastes bitter in my mouth ~  
~ And bitterness it takes, to take the love away ~  
~ But loved by you is all I want to be ~

-*-*-*-

In der Küche steht ein CD-Spieler. Ein und dasselbe Lied wiederholt sich immer und immer wieder. Beim Frühstück, ganz leise, sodass man es kaum wahrnimmt, wenn man sich nicht darauf konzentriert. Wanda möchte Harold so viel sagen, doch sie schafft es nicht. Und Harold trinkt seinen Kaffee und hat für Musik nichts übrig.

-*-*-*-

~ The cold takes the warmth ~  
~ The darkness takes the light ~  
~ And I, I guess, the bitter took the sweet ~

-*-*-*-

„Gibst du mir mal den Zucker?“ 

„Natürlich... Hier hast du ihn.“ 

„Vielen Dank.“ 

-*-*-*-

~ I always will remember ~  
~ Your smile, sweet like sugar ~  
~ I`ll hold you, my darling; kiss you, my darling, ~  
~ I always will remember ~  
~ Your lies, sweet like sugar ~  
~ I love you, my darling; adore you, my darling ~

~ With you the world is fine ~

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Schlusswort: Die Geschichte habe ich vor Jahren im Rahmen einer Challenge auf einer anderen Fanfiction-Seite geschrieben. Vorgabe war es, einen selbst geschriebenen Songtext zu verwenden. Bedeutet: Das verwendete “Lied” ist frei erfunden.


End file.
